Good Fences (episode)
Good Fences is the fourth episode in Season 3. As Michael starts to hatch an escape plan, Whistler warns him that if he doesn't give up the book, he'll tell the Company that Lincoln has it. Michael is not fazed. Outside in the yard, Michael wins McGrady's cross necklace in a quick bet, but McGrady demands to know why he wants it. Lincoln, still in shock over the bloody box, visits Michael. Michael asks Lincoln to make friends with the prison gravedigger. A flashback of Lincoln's shows what appears to be Sara's severed head in the box. The power goes out in the prison. Michael visits a trembling Mahone who is going through drug withdrawal, to enlist him in his escape plan. He asks Mahone to find him a black felt-tipped pen. A hidden Bellick watches them talk. Mahone begins to hallucinate that Haywire is there, warning him against trusting Michael. A man tries to escape; Lechero catches him and cuts his Achilles tendon in front of the other prisoners. Meanwhile, Sofia visits Whistler and insists on helping with the plan. Whistler asks her to dig into the Scofield brothers' pasts. Lincoln meets with Susan, who demands Lincoln give her the real book, which he does. When Sucre refuses to help, Lincoln enlists Sofia as a translator so he can speak with the prison gravedigger. They visit the Gravedigger and he recognizes Sofia from the prison gates. Lechero, knowing Michael is an engineer, tries to see if he can get the electricity back on. Lechero tells Michael that if his cell phone dies, he can't get any food into Sona and they'll all die. Michael says the electricity can only be repaired from No Man's Land, the area between the inner and outer gates of the prison, where any escaping prisoner is shot dead by tower guards. He makes a deal with Lechero to safely get into No Man's Land to repair the electricity in exchange for a specific corner cell. Bellick horns in, offering to help dig, and letting Michael know he overheard his conversations with Mahone. On the dig, Michael won't include Bellick in his plans. Bellick tells Lechero Michael's planning an escape, and that he saw Michael bury something in a junction box in No Man's Land. Lechero demands to Michael to see what he buried. Michael takes him to the junction box and shows that it is duct tape on frayed wires buried under dirt. Michael states he has to go to the breaker box to turn the power back on, and Lechero insists on going with him. In the main power room, a fusebox has been jammed with McGrady's cross, which is what has really been keeping the electricity off. Michael picks a fight with Sammy, during which he is able to surreptitiously remove the cross. The power comes back on. Lechero, though suspicious, is satisfied for now. T-Bag kills Nieves, Lechero's man for smuggling drugs and money into the prison, and makes it look like an overdose. Lechero has suspected Nieves of thievery in the past. T-Bag takes Nieves' place in Lechero's organization. Lincoln arranges to meet Susan to get $15,000 from her. Sofia insists on coming along; however, Lincoln refuses to let her. Mahone brings Michael a felt tip pen. Whistler questions Michael as to why he repaired the electricity. Now the electric fence, which hadn't been working in the first place, is now working. Michael says they'll escape by making the fence as deadly as possible. Susan and Lincoln meet with the gravedigger with the $15,000 to bribe him. He asks for more money and Susan shoots him dead. The hallucination of Haywire begins to urge Mahone to kill Michael. T-Bag brings Mahone some drugs, and Mahone takes them to steady his nerves. He visits Michael in his new cell which overlooks the electric fence. Mahone questions Michael as to why he would leave the pen in his old cell. Full of new confidence and self-control, Mahone says he'll kill Michael if he's not included in the escape attempt. Bellick is invited to watch soccer with Lechero and his group. Lechero has T-Bag bring him some coffee, and Bellick is suddenly slammed into a table and has his shirt pulled off his back. Lechero warns him about giving bad information and proceeds to pour the boiling coffee onto Bellick's back while he screams in pain. Lincoln, still hiding that Sara's dead, tells Michael that the gravedigger has been killed. Lincoln states, however, that they have paid off the gravedigger's supervisor to make Sucre the new gravedigger. Whistler receives his bird book in the mail. Whistler then visits Michael to find out the details of the escape plan. Sucre buries Nieves. Michael explains that every body is sprayed with Kesslivol, a chemical that kills the odor of decomposition. He explains that when heated to a certain degree it can corrode steel. Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Silas Weir Mitchell as Charles Patoshik. *An unnamed Sona Inmate can be seen with a tattoo during the digging. *Kesslivol has been made specifically for Prison Break as it doesn't exist. Critics Category:Season 3 episodes